the Cullens go to therapy
by einstinette
Summary: This is my idea of what would happen if the Cullens had to go to therapy because they can't get along. Can Dr. Rotch save their relationships? Read and review as rthe Cullens try to resolve their issues
1. Problems

Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight :( That's Stephenie Meyer

A/n: hey guys I hope you like this story.

Carlisle's pov:

Ahhhh another successful day at the hospital. The trees whipped pass me as I ran past the river on my way home. CRASH!!! I heard form the direction of my home. Uh-oh Esme was going to be mad.

As I got closer I heard the sound of raised voices. I quickly ran up to the door and opened it. That was when the noise hit me.

"Emmett, you play way too much. Leave Bella alone."Edward screamed

"You leave Emmett alone. Bella needs to toughen up," Rosalie growled.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the steps watching and taking sides. Of course, they were both with Bella. And poor Bella was sitting at the table blushing. When she noticed me she gave a weak grin and said. "Hello Carlisle how was your day?"

"It was great. I saved two lives"I said.

That was when I saw my angel. She looked beautiful with that angry scowl. She flew into my arms and gave me a kiss.

"Hello honey how was your day?" I asked her.

"Horrible, these kids have been misbehaving all day. And they broke my irreplaceable Byzantine Empire vase."She replied.

"That's it kids family meeting" I said.

_A/n: Sorry for the Cliffie. I will try to update tomorrow or later today but only if you tell me how this is. Should I continue or stop while I'm ahead??_


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2

Decision

Carlisle's pov:

Ugh, the kids grumbled as they walked into the dining room we never used. Once they were all seated I began.

"Who would like to tell me what's been going on?" I asked staring down each and everyone of my children. They all flinched from my angry glare. I rarely had to discipline the children but lately they had really ben out off control.

"That's not true, Carlisle," Edward said. Edward, keep out of my mind or it will be so much worse. He nodded.

"Fine since there are no volunteers, we'll start with you, Edward." I said.

" It's pretty simple. Bella fell down and Emmett thought it was funny to make fun of her...." Edward began.

"Oh of course blame it on Emmett. Bella isn't always so innocent," Rosalie cut in as Edward growled.

"Rosalie, it's Edward's turn. Let him continue please," I sternly told her.

"Fine," she grumbled.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, so I had some words with him. Then of course Rose and to jump in and it got pretty..... violent." Edward finished.

"Alice, Jasper what was your role in this?" I asked.

" Well I was just a spectator, and I did occasionally throw my support in for Bella," my pixie like daughter Alice said. Jasper remained silent.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Well, I _might_ have sent waves of anger at Rose, Edward, and Emmett to make the argument funnier." He said like a small child who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" _You might have_?" I asked.

"Okay, okay I did." he replied smiling sheepishly.

"Jasper, we have talked many times over about the misuse of your powers. They are a great responsibility and up until now you have done a very good job with this. But lately you having serious problems with this. We will correct it." I told him sternly but not unkindly.

"Yes, sir" he assured me.

"I have one final question before I make my decision." I said. " What happened to Esme's irreplaceable Byzantine empire vase?" They all groaned and flinched. I could tell that they didn't want to tell me about that.

"Well in our defense, Jasper made us angry," Edward said teaming up against Jasper. Alice growled at him.

"What happened?" I asked again more forcefully this time.

"Ummm I sort of threw it at Edward's head," Rose admitted.

"Kids, I understand that all of you, except you Bella, are stuck as teenagers and sometimes give over to your childish tendencies. Besides living together in the same house all of the time can be difficult, but there is no excuse for your recent behavior." I said in a kind yet stern manner.

"What do you suggest?" my love Esme asked me.

"I think we need help," I said pausing to let it sink in. They all nodded. "Professional help." Each of my children looked at me like I had gone crazy, and maybe I had.

"You mean like a shrink?" Rose screamed.

"Yes I do," I told him.

"Are there vampire therapists?" Esme asked me.

"No but there is a new therapist at the hospital, Dr. Rotch. He is a kind young man who I think could help us."

"No way," Rose said.

"Come on Carlisle" Emmett pleaded. The rest just looked resigned at me.

"Whatever you think is best, Carlisle" Bella told me. Bless her. She really is the best of my children.

"Well I'll talk to Dr. Rotch tomorrow," I said as my children went on their own ways.


	3. Tomorrow

Chapter 3

Tomorrow

Carlisle's pov:

I was a little bit nervous to go up to Dr. Rotch and ask him for help. The next day passed by in a blur until soon it was lunch time. I went through the line in the cafeteria and grabbed a salad and a bunch of other things I wouldn't eat.

I saw Dr. Rotch sitting at a table nudged away in the corner. Dr. Rotch is a normal sized man. He has blond hair cut in a long style. He has large caring blue eyes and always seems veery alert. Just the kind of man to help my children. I approached the table as he looked up at me.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." he said.

" Hello, Dr. Rotch," I replied. " Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"No of course not." he chuckled.

"May I discuss something with you?" I asked half expecting him to say no.

"Of course," he replied leaning forward in his chair to hear me more clearly.

"My family has been having some problems. My children have been arguing very much." I paused. " I think they need professional help and I think you could give it to them."

"Dr. Cullen-"

"Please call me Carlisle" I interrupted.

"Carlisle, I would be honored to help you. When would you like to make your appointment for?" He asked.

"When is convenient for you?" I asked trying to accommodate his busy schedule.

"Well, how about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes that's fine, Good-bye."

"Good-bye?"

"Yes lunch is over and I need to get back on my shift," I said standing up to shake his hand.

"But you haven't eaten?" he protested.

"Oh I'm fine. I never have been a fan of this hospital food." I lied. I knew it wasn't a very good lie, because I can't lie.

"Yes, I agree with you there," he chuckled standing up and grabbing my hand. He had a firm grip, but jumped back at the coolness of my fingers. That made me chuckle. Now I just had to break the news to my adoring family.

_A/n: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. This is more of a transition chapter._


	4. Breaking the News

_A/n: You guys have been asking for an update. Well here it is._

Chapter 4

Breaking the news

Of all the things I had done in my three hundred years, this was one of the scariest. Having to walk into my house and tell my children that their first appointment with the shrink was tomorrow. I took a deep breath that I didn't need and plunged into the lion's den.

I opened the door . "Family meeting." I said for the second time in two days. They all came down stairs. Emmett and his arm around Rose, Jasper held Alice's hand as she skipped down the stairs, and Edward had his arm around Bella's waist. Esme came from the direction of her office smiling, to welcome me home.

She gave me a gentle peck on the cheek and went to go sit in her place at my right side.

"Um Carlisle, minors present,"Edward reminded me. _If you don't like it Edward then stay out of my head_. He nodded.

"What's this meeting about?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, what did we do this time?" Emmett pondered.

"You didn't do anything. Did they Esme?" I asked my darling.

"Well today they have been arguing and they broke my pearl encrusted mirror." Esme confessed.

"Rose did you throw something else at Edward?" I asked dreading to hear the answer.

"No, I threw it at Jasper this time." she replied calmly.

"Why did you throw your mothers pearl encrusted mirror at Jasper?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Edward nodded slightly at me to show that I was right.

"Well me and Emmett were in our room...doing stuff and he cranked up our emotions so we were angry." She stopped " And I was so angry I grabbed the first thing I touched (the mirror) and threw it at him."

"Jasper, were you pumping out anger after we just had this talk yesterday about not doing that."

"Yes Carlisle, I am sorry. I couldn't help it." he admitted. I could feel the honesty radiating from him. _Is he telling the truth Edward?_ Edward, nodded.

"Fine, I understand, but this is what I was talking about yesterday." I paused. " I talked to Dr. Rotch today and-"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Alice screamed effectively cutting off what I was about to say.

"Alice, I was speaking. Now as I was saying I talked to Dr. Rotch today and he said that he would be happy to meet with us tomorrow afternoon."

"Why are you doing this, Carlisle. There's only one person in here with problems and that's my over controlling, masochistic, egotistical, brother Edward." Rose screeched. Then everyone started talking about each others problems.

"Fine," I said a bit harsher and louder than I had meant to. "If each of you want me to go around the table and tell you're your problems, than I will"

"Edward, I don't need to discuss yours, Rose already did that for me," at this Edward growled at Rose, and Rose just smirked at him.

"Rose, you are over territorial, refuse to get along with Bella or anyone else for that matter, and lately you have had rather bad temper problems." I paused as I saw her frown and Edward smirk at her.

"Jasper, you have been misusing your powers, turning us all into moody wrecks," I said as he looked down sheepishly. "Alice you have been fueling the fires in this house. Which is just as bad as starting them." Alice looked away from my face embarrassed at being caught in her wrong.

"Bella, you have not done anything that wrong as far as I can see. I would still like for you to go to therapy with us. Since some of our families problems (I directed this at Rose) stem around your involvement." I told her.

"Carlisle," Edward whined. " First of all I don't whine and second Bella shouldn't be made to suffer. She's not a part of this craziness."

"No Edward, I you think you're getting out of this because of her then you are so wrong," Rose cut in.

"That choice is completely up to Bella," I told him. Edward shot a glance at Bella. He wasted no time trying to get Bella over to his side, but I must admit Bella stood her ground and firmly shook her head. Bless that girl. She really was made for Edward. He smiled and nodded at this.

"Esme," I said appealing to my lovely wife. "I think we need this. Please, I wouldn't do it if I didn't think it would help."

"Carlisle, you know I would do any thing for you. And I honestly believe this would help us. So, I agree." She paused to stare down each and everyone of our children. "And you will be there tomorrow afternoon." She snarled.

Wow, that's my wife. I love it when she's commanding. I saw Ed ward grimace out of the corner of my eye. _If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen, Edward._

"Now one more thing, you obviously can't tell him we are vampires, but other than that we should try to be as honest as possible. That's the only way therapy will work." They all nodded with little energy.

"We'll be there," Bella said putting emphasis on the we while looking at Edward. "Great Bella, I have talked to Charlie and he has agreed to let you stay here during the duration of our sessions." I told her. I smiled. _Glad to see you're aboard son._


	5. We are going Edward

_A/n: Guys, I'm feeling pumped and hyper so I hope this is as good as my other work._ _Oh yeah and when you see italics in the story. It's the thought that are being said directly to Edward. Or if it's in a chapter in Edward's Pov it's the thoughts he's hearing._

Chapter 5

We are going, Edward

Bella's pov

"Please, Bella" Edward begged for the thousandth time today.

"We are going Edward," I told him again.

"But why, Bella, why?" he asked turning the full effect of his eyes on me. I was immediately dazzled. But no I couldn't let him have his way not this time.

"I think this would really help the family. Not to mention us." I murmured not wanting to hurt his feelings.

That's when Emmett decided to make his appearance. "Eddie if you're going to beg for something, at least beg for the right thing" Emmett chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks. "Bella wants to help you we all do, but it doesn't work when there's only one willing party."

"Excuse me for a minute," Edward whispered so only I could hear. At that moment he jumped up. Emmett seeing what he was about to do, ran full speed down the hall. Seconds, later I heard a thump. That was probably Emmett's head. Oh, well he was indestructible he would be okay. Three seconds later I was back in Edward's lap.

"Now what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?" he asked while nuzzling my neck, trying to distract me.

"We were talking about how you don't think the therapy would help." I said.

"Oh yes, well I have to say it seems pointless to me. I don't need it." He said obstinately.

"Edward , I think you just proved that you need therapy." I admitted.

"Oh? And how did I do that?" he asked confused.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you play dumb," I scolded

"I'm not playing," he said honestly.

"I always knew it," Emmett shouted from his room.

"Excuse me for another moment, Bella," he begged.

"No, Edward this is exactly what I am talking about," I sternly told him

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" Edward just a few minutes ago you went out there and beat up Emmett." I told him. "Sometimes it does seem like you get angry easily, (thankfully never at me) and maybe this would help us all."

"Fine Bella, if you think it will help," he submitted. Now if only I could get him to submit on some of his other stances.

"I do and thank you Edward." I said reaching up to peck him on the cheek He grabbed my face and deepened the kiss. I didn't want to break it off but I had to breathe. Edward suddenly remembered this and slowly pulled away.

"Whoooo!" Emmett screeched from the safety of his and Roses room as I blushed remembering that his whole family could hear us.

"Can I kill him now?" Edward asked.

"Not yet but I'm considering it." I told him. I heard Emmett's booming laugh as we continued to talk. It was going to be a long day.

A/n: Wow I finally got chapter five up. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review.

Xoxo: Einstinette


	6. On the way

A/N: I hope you guys are ready. If this is good let me know... if not let me know anyway.

Chapter 6

The waiting room

Bella's Pov:

It was time for us to leave for therapy. Edward was still begging me to change my mind. Yeah right, like that was going to happen.

"Edward, she's not going to change her mind, I have foreseen it. If you want my advice suck it up and get over it." Alice snapped at him. He grumbled something my sensitive human ears couldn't hear. I started to ask what he said but then decided I didn't want to know.

Just then Carlisle and Esme came form the direction of Carlisle's office. "Children it is almost time to go to our first session." he said with that air of calm he always has.

We all nodded and said yes. "I'd just like to say, that if you _all_ are not there than I will come, find that person, and drag them back." he said with a steely tone in his voice.

"Yes sir," we all said simultaneously.

"Now does anyone want to ride with Esme and I?" Carlisle asked obviously hoping none of us would take him up on his offer.

"No thanks," Rose said speaking up for all of us, as Carlisle sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well we'll see you soon," Carlisle said grabbing Esme around the waist and practically dashing out of the door.

"Hmm I wonder what they're in such a hurry for." Emmett teased.

"Emmett, why is your mind always in the gutter that doesn't mean he's doing that." I admonished.

"Bella for the first time Emmett is right." Edward told me as Alice shuddered delicately. I decided to let the matter drop. We sat around to kill as much time as possible. Edward and I sat in his room cuddling and listening to Cd's until Emmett bounded up.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but it's time to go." Emmett said clearly not sorry at all.

We hopped off of the bed and went down stairs. I was so proud, I only tripped twice and Edward caught me both times.

"So, who's riding with who?" Alice asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm riding with Edward," I said.

"Alice, Bella and I will take the Volvo."

"Okay, I know Emmett and Rose will take the jeep." Alice said. "So Jazz and I will take the Porsche."

"Fine," we all agreed.

We got into our respective cars when Rose shouted " I bet we'll beat you there," This was a challenge neither Edward or Alice could resist.

"You're on," They said together. Uh-oh I thought as I put on my seat belt.

"On the count of three" Alice said. "One... two... three!!" Rose and Emmett took off on two. Cheaters. They sped off out of sight Alice and Jasper took off shortly before three leaving us last. Oh well, I liked taking it slow. But of course, Edward wasn't taking that. He sped off taking a bunch of side roads. Soon we were at the hospital.

I saw the jeep and the Porsche. I smiled at Edward. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Neither of us really cared that we had lost as long as we had each other. Edward leaned in slowly and kissed me. That was when there was a tap on the window. Damn, who was it?

"Get a room you two,"a familiar booming voice joked. Ugh, Emmett of course. Edward growled angrily.

"All of you go away. Now. Or else." The others scurried away quickly. We took up where we left off, but of course as soon as the kiss deepened Edward pulled away and joked about how we had threatened my safety enough for one day.

He got out and walked over to the passenger door. Like a true gentleman he opened the door and walked me in. As I stood outside the door I took a deep breath and plunged into the abyss.

_A/n: So how do you guys like it. Read and review or I might decide you don't like it and quit writing. Be brutally honest, tell me how you like it._


	7. The Waiting Room

Chapter 7

The waiting room

Carlisle's pov:

Esme and I made it to the hospital after "playing" in the forest. When we walked in there was no one there except the receptionist. She was a petite woman with shoulder-length brown hair and large hungry brown eyes. The name tag on her desk said Stephenie. She was reading some novel.

Her eyes followed us as we walked to the center to sit down. Esme and I payed no attention as we talked.

"She's staring at you Carlisle," Esme said too fast for Stephenie to hear us.

"Don't worry Esme, she's probably just curious as to why we're here," I replied to soothe her.

"Well if she touches you in any way...." Esme trailed off muttering about what she would do to Stephenie. I must admit the jealousy was kind of sexy.

Thankfully before anyone could get hurt my children came in, well except for Edward and Bella. Stephenie almost had a heart attack when she saw my children. Then Emmett decided to wave at her and I swear her heart skipped a beat. Rose growled she was obviously not happy.

"Where are Edward and Bella?" I asked to distract Rose.

"Last we saw them they were having a lot of 'fun' in Edward's Volvo." Emmett said turning fun into a suggestive thing. Oh, I wouldn't ask anymore questions. Of course, if they weren't in here by the time we started I was going to drag them both out of that car by their ears.

Just as I was thinking that I heard a low husky laughter (Edward) and shy giggle (Bella). When they walked in the door Bella realized everyone was watching her. She blushed and stumbled over to sit by Emmett and the others.

A few minutes later, a loud booming laugh filled the room. Emmett. Next a high soprano giggle joined him. I looked around confused. Then Edward, my most mature child Edward, was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair still laughing. Bella looked at him confused at which he whispered something into her ear which started her and Rose laughing.

Great, if Dr. Rotch didn't think we were crazy before he definitely would now. I looked around embarrassed. Stephenie looked around curiously.

"What is so funny?" I asked at vampire speed.

"Look at Dr. Rotch's name." Edward hissed between giggles.

"Compose yourself," my darling Esme snapped at our children.

The children struggled and eventually calmed down, except Bella who was still trying to regain her breath and stop laughing. That's when the Doctor came out.

Edward's pov

Bella and I walked into the office after we were done with our business in the car. I must say the waiting room bothered me. He had the walls covered by many diplomas that were super easy to get. Bella and I were laughing about our time in the car.

We sat there for a few minutes everyone wrapped in their own thoughts. Then Emmett's booming laughter filled the room. Alice started laughing after seeing a vision of what was so funny.

I read Emmett's thoughts to see what was going on. _Look at the names on the diplomas. Mike Rotch_. I started to laugh as I got it. Mike Rotch. Priceless. I fell out of my chair, I was laughing so hard. Bella was looking at me like she was questioning my sanity. I whispered to her what was so funny and she began to laugh too. Rose heard us and was soon laying on Emmett trying to suppress her giggles.

I saw the secretary look at us like we were crazy. And hey maybe we were. We were sitting there laughing at a guys name.

"What is so funny?" Carlisle asked me at vampire speed not wanting Stephanie to hear.

"Look at Dr. Rotch's name." I managed to choke out as I continued to laugh.

"Compose yourself," Esme snapped. We all tried to calm down. Was it really that funny? I blame Jasper.

Due to the serousness of Esme's voice we all struggled to calm down. Eventually we were all calm except my Bella who was still trying to regain her breath. Just as she was the office door opened and I was hyper aware that I was still sitting on the floor.

Dr. Mike Rotch's pov

I was sitting in my office mentally preparing to meet the Cullens. I must admit I am curious as to what could be wrong with them. Carlisle is so normal so perfect, and all of the nurses think he is beautiful. And according to my son Kevin the kids were the same way.

I was preparing to go out to meet them when I heard a loud laugh. I must admit it frightened me. Then other laughs joined in. There was a pretty loud BUMP! I wonder what that was. Eventually the laughter stopped.

I decided to make this my moment to walk out there. I opened the door slowly and was surprised to see a bronze haired boy on the floor. The second thought that struck me was how beautiful they all were, but as their therapist I had to stay objective.

"Hello," I said unsure of how to act.

I looked around at the Cullens. The boy on the floor was easily the youngest with his bronze hair. The doctor and his wife sat in a corner talking quietly. Then I looked to the corner where the children were sitting. The first on e that caught my eye was the huge boy. He was so large. Note to self: ask that one about steroid use. Next to him was a boy with blonde hair and a look of utmost boredom.

Then there were the girls. The one next to the large guy was tall slim and blonde. She looked like something off of a magazine. Then there was a small hyper girl who looked like a pixie sitting next to the blond boy leaning all over him. Then there was a brown haired girl sitting in th chair next to where the bronze haired boy was. She was blushing profusely.

I must say the bronze haired boy was fast. He quickly stood up and was the first to shake my hand. His hand was also cold. I must tell Steph to turn the heat up before our next session.

"Hello, my name is Edward." he said smiling at me.

Then the big boy, Emmett ran up and gave me a big bear hug. Obviously he has problems with peoples personal space. We would have to work on that. The thin blond one Jasper looked like he was in pain but he still came up to me and said. "Jasper, nice to meet you," with a slight southern drawl.

He seemed to be struggling with emotional problems. I would have to try to help him if the would let me. Then the blond girl who could be none other than the infamous Rosalie Cullen. She walked like she owned the place. Hmm, maybe she was a narcissist. Edward chuckled, like he could hear what I was saying.

Then the blushing Bella comes up to me she shakes my hand and I must say I was surprised her hand wasn't cold too. "Bella,": was all she said. She gave me a small smile. From what I knew about her she was the chief's daughter, a bit clumsy, and Edward's girlfriend.

When she shook my hand Edward got closer to her almost like he was protecting her. Definitely overprotective. Maybe a control freak. He looked at me in anger. What had I done?

"Hi my name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen but you can just call me Alice." The hyper black haired girl said. I could barely make out her word. Hmm maybe she has ADD or ADHD _(A/n: no offense to anyone who has either one of those.)_

"Well, I would take you to one of the smaller rooms but you're such a big family, the only room I have to accommodate you all is the conference room." I said after the introductions.

I opened the door and led them in. Edward's arm never left Bella's waist. The hyper Alice turned around looked me in the eye and said. "Where's the couch?"

"What?" I asked a bit confused.

"You know the couch where we lay and spill our problems." She told me. Ahh that couch. Now I understand.

"They're in the other rooms, you may get to sit on one later." I told her calmly.

"Now," I said when they were all seated. "Who should we start with?" I asked.

Eight fingers pointed at Edward.

_A/n: Sorry about the cliffie. I hope you guys like it. Review. Give me some ideas. It would be greatly appreciated. If you don't review I might think you don't like it and stop writing._

_Remember:_

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_


	8. The First Family Session

Chapter 8

The first family session

_Recap:_

"_Now," I said when they were all seated. "Who should we start with?" I asked._

_Eight fingers pointed at Edward._

Dr. Rotch's pov:

"Edward why do you think your family all pointed at you?" I asked.

"They hate me," he mumbled. Did he really believe it. They were quick to throw him under the bus. Maybe that's why he's overly controlling. He wanted to keep his love, since he had no one else to gibe it to. But of course, he could be lying. I'll just have to watch their interaction.

"Edward that's bull and you know it." Alice told him.

"Do I Alice? Do I?" he asked.

"Well, you should." she answered angrily.

"Why did you all point at Edward?" I asked cutting off that discussion. Edward looked very angry.

"Well," the perpetually chipper Alice started. "He has a lot of problems,"

"Like what?" I prompted as Edward shot daggers at his sister. I took out my note book to write down any and everything she said.

"Well, he's a masochist, he describes himself as a monster, he has serious anger issues which he takes out on us all, and he has tried to commit suicide." she said never pausing for a breath.

Wow, suicide. I wasn't excepting that he seems so normal. I wonder if he's still suicidal.

"Are these accusations true?" I asked sounding like a lawyer. "Have you ever called your self a monster or as a masochist?"

"Yes, I have called myself both of those things." Edward said. I made note of that as I moved on to the more serious allegations.

"And what about the suicide?" I asked half hoping he would deny this one.

"Yes," he said so low I could barely hear him. "I did try to kill myself," I noticed Bella squeeze the hand she was holding.

"Why?" I asked trying not to probe too far.

"I thought Bella was dead and I wasn't going t olive without her." he said matter of factly.

"Wait you thought she was dead. You didn't know?" I asked.

"No," he said like the very thought gave him pain.

"Then who told you that this had happened?" I asked him

"Alice told Rose and Rose called me." he whispered pinching the bridge of his nose. " It's their fault." Maybe they really did hate him. Hate him enough for them to want him dead.

At this point, both Alice and Rose snarled, got up and started yelling at Edward.

"Take your seats," Esme told her children sternly but lovingly. As soon as she spoke the children sat back down. Good, at least they obey their parents.

"We'll get back to that later." I told them seeing this was a hot topic. "Why did you leave?"

"To protect Bella," he said simply.

"From what?" I pried trying to get him to open up. "Tell me what happened" I saw him glance at Carlisle and I think I saw Carlisle nod just the tiniest bit.

"At Bella's 18th birthday party she was almost killed." he mumbled unwillingly. Jasper put his head down on the table and moaned as Alice tried to soothe him by patting his back.

"By what?" I asked.

"It was a mistake, an accident,....." he rambled on.

"Please just spit it out." I begged gently afraid to push him off of the edge and make him leave.

"Jasper accidentally attacked Bella," he finished.

So that's why Jasper put his head down. Guilt. Why was he here, shouldn't he be locked up. I mean he's an attempted murderer.

Bella reached out and took his hands. "You know I forgave you for that, right?" He nodded. Whoa, she forgave him for trying to kill her. Maybe she was the masochist.

"So, let me get this straight. Edward you left Bella because Jasper tried to kill her. Then a few months later you got a call from Rose who heard it from Alice that Bell had tried to kill herself, but it was false. Of course, you didn't know it was false, so you tried to kill yourself, and then Alice and Bella came and stopped you. And Bella forgives Jasper for it so you're all okay now." I said but it came out as more of a question.

I was hoping that someone would deny it, that they would say it was a lie or a joke. But no such luck. They all looked at me and nodded gravely. I can see I have my work cut out for me. My pen flew over my notebook trying to get it all down.

"Okay allow me a moment to get your relationships together." I said. "Jasper you and Rose are twins correct." They both nodded.

"Correct," he said.

"Emmett, you, Alice, and Edward are brother and sisters adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Correct?"

"Right you are, Doc" he said with a large grin. I moved on quickly before I could tell him that I hate being called doc.

"And Bella you are Edward's girlfriend, correct?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. I wonder why was she here. I mean she's just the girlfriend, and usually these first sessions are just used to get to know each other. Maybe she's trying to get help for Edward.

"Hmm I think I have enough information for now. Could you all please go to the waiting room for a few minutes, while I finish this report?" I asked pleasantly

They all nodded and stood up to leave. I scratched my notes about them. I think I want to do a session with just the children, one with the guys, and one with the girls.

Bella's Pov:

"_Now," I said when they were all seated. "Who should we start with?" I asked._

_Eight fingers pointed at Edward._

Yes, we all pointed at Edward. I tried not to be conspicuous about it, but I knew Edward saw him and it hurt.

"Edward why do you think your family all pointed at you?" The doctor asked.

"They hate me," he mumbled. He didn't really believe that. I know he didn't. Sometimes it might seem that way when Emmett was being a jerk, but that was just his way of showing love. No, Edward didn't believe it he's just baiting, Dr. Rotch.

"Edward that's bull and you know it." Alice told him. Well, she was right it was obvious to anyone that all of them loved each other.

"Do I Alice? Do I?" he asked. I wanted to scream yes, but I didn't.

"Well, you should." she answered angrily.

"Why did you all point at Edward?" he asked cutting off that discussion. Edward was very angry at this point and the doctor really had better not push him too far.

"Well," the perpetually chipper Alice started. "He has a lot of problems,"

"Like what?" he prompted as Edward shot daggers at Alice. I hope he never looks at me that way it's down right scary. Dr. Rotch took out a notebook and tried to write down everything she said. I wonder how that was going for him. My guess: not very well. When Alice got to talking she was like an uncontrollable machine.

"Well, he's a masochist, he describes himself as a monster, he has serious anger issues which he takes out on us all, and he has tried to commit suicide." she said never pausing for a breath.

"Are these accusations true?" He asked. "Have you ever called your self a monster or a masochist?"

"Yes, I have called myself both of those things." Edward said. It was true he had described himself as a sick masochistic lion once.

"And what about the suicide?" he asked. I flinched at the memory of running off to Italy and the Volturi.

"Yes," he said so low that I'm sure the doctor couldn't hear him. "I did try to kill myself," I squeezed Edward's hand encouragingly.

"Why?" he asked obviously not trying to push Edward over the edge.

"I thought Bella was dead and I wasn't going t olive without her." he said matter of factly.

"Wait you thought she was dead. You didn't know?"He asked

"No," he said like the very thought gave him pain. I felt a pain too, remembering my disastrous eighteenth birthday.

"Then who told you that this had happened?" he asked him

"Alice told Rose and Rose called me." he whispered pinching the bridge of his nose. He was worried. He's always worried when he pinches the bridge of his nose." It's their fault." Maybe they really did hate him. Hate him enough for them to want him dead.

At this point, both Alice and Rose snarled, got up and started yelling at Edward.

"Take your seats," Esme told her children sternly but lovingly. As soon as she spoke the children sat back down. Ugh now the doctor was going to think we were crazy.

"We'll get back to that later." he told them seeing this was a hot topic. "Why did you leave?"

"To protect Bella," he said simply.

"From what?" he pried trying to get him to open up. Every one who know Edward know opening up isn't his strong point."Tell me what happened" He glanced at Carlisle who nodded at him at least I think he nodded at him, I'm not too sure. Well on the bright side if I couldn't see it the doctor probably couldn't either.

"At Bella's 18th birthday party she was almost killed." he mumbled unwillingly. Jasper put his head down on the table and moaned as Alice tried to soothe him by patting his back. Poor Jasper.

"By what?" he asked. Uh-oh this is just one of those questions he shouldn't have asked.

"It was a mistake, an accident,....." he rambled on.

"Please just spit it out." he begged gently. He had better lighten up or else Edward might loose his temper and leave.

"Jasper accidentally attacked Bella," he finished looking at no one.

Great Dr. Rotch, might just try to lock Jasper up for. Especially if he thinks he's an attempted murderer.

I reached out and took his hands. "You know I forgave you for that, right?" He nodded. After telling him that he lifted his head and looked at me. He gave me a small smile which I quickly returned.

"So, let me get this straight. Edward you left Bella because Jasper tried to kill her. Then a few months later you got a call from Rose who heard it from Alice that Bell had tried to kill herself, but it was false. Of course, you didn't know it was false, so you tried to kill yourself, and then Alice and Bella came and stopped you. And Bella forgives Jasper for it so you're all okay now." he asked. Yeah, it was official he thought we were crazy. We all nodded as he wrote furiously filling up his notebook with our drama.

"Okay allow me a moment to get your relationships together." he said. "Jasper you and Rose are twins correct." They both nodded neither one really paying any attention.

"Correct," he said.

"Emmett, you, Alice, and Edward are brother and sisters adopted by Carlisle and Esme, Correct?"

"Right you are, Doc" Emmett said with a large grin. Dr. Rotch grimaced when Emmett called him doc. I bet he hates that name. But Emmett will be Emmett.

"And Bella you are Edward's girlfriend, correct?" He asked. I blushed and nodded as I saw him looking me over probably wondering, what Edward's girlfriend was doing here. He probably thought that I was a psycho or something.

"Hmm I think I have enough information for now. Could you all please go to the waiting room for a few minutes, while I finish this report?" he asked pleasantly probably glad for the break so that he can digest his new information about us.

We all nodded and stood up to leave. Edward wrapped his arm securely around my waist and practically dragged me out of the office and back into the waiting room.

We sat down, and reflected on what had went on in our first session. About ten minutes later, the doctor came out.

"Carlisle, Esme will you please come in?" he asked. They nodded and walked in while Stephenie drooled all over Carlisle and Esme glared at her.

Carlisle pov:

After our rocky first session we went to sit in the waiting room to here what the doctor wanted to tell us. We threw Edward under the bus and I could tell he was feeling very hurt at the moment, looking at his sad face made me feel very bad. But even I can't go back in time.

Esme was constantly glaring at Stephenie who alternated from looking at me to looking at my sons. After ten minutes of this continued staring Dr. Rotch called us into his office.

"Carlisle, Esme will you please come in?" he asked. We nodded and walked in wondering what was his decision going to be. I guess we could have asked Alice, but to be honest I didn't think about that.

"From what I have evaluated so far" Dr. Rotch began "I think you need a session for the boys and a session for the girls. In my experience, that works best when trying to get people to open up." he finished.

"Okay when do you want to start this?" I asked.

"Now, I mean the other session was only ten minutes long." he said.

"Really?" I asked surprised, it had seemed much longer to me as we brushed on that the most taboo of all subjects.

"Yes, it seemed a lot longer didn't it?" he laughed. We joined in on the laughter.

"Well who do you want to go first?" Esme asked. The doctor looked a little surprised that she had spoken. Well, I guess that's because he doesn't know her. I was surprised that she had talked that little. I'm sure it had something to do with that Stephenie woman.

"Ladies first," he said trying to be polite.

Esme and I walked out of the office to tell the girls about their session.

"Girls you are going to have a session with the Doctor and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior" I said pointing this at Rose.

"Edward why don't you come to the cafeteria with your mother and I?" I asked. The truth is I just didn't want Edward to intrude on his sister and Bella's private moments.

Edward nodded, looking back worriedly at Bella. Alice smiled at him and said "don't worry Eddie, we'll take good care of Bella."

_A/n: So how was that? I don't think it was as good as the last chapters, but tell me what you think. Read and review._

_Remember:_

_Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_


	9. Girls, girls, girls

Chapter 9

Girls, Girls, Girls

Recap:

"_Girls you are going to have a session with the Doctor and I expect all of you to be on your best behavior" I said pointing this at Rose._

_"Edward why don't you come to the cafeteria with your mother and I?" I asked. The truth is I just didn't want Edward to intrude on his sister and Bella's private moments._

_Edward nodded, looking back worriedly at Bella. Alice smiled at him and said "don't worry Eddie, we'll take good care of Bella."_

Bella pov:

I was terrified. Alice might be nice, but Rosalie would make everything my fault. Ugh, I should have took Edward up on ditching. Well, it's too late now.

Dr. Rotch stood at the door to his office. I didn't attempt to get up until I saw the doors close on Edward's face. He looked so sad, like a puppy reaching out to me.

I stood and walked to the door.

"Ooh, I call the couch," Alice shouted running into the office and diving on the couch.

Rose and I sat in the two available chairs while Dr. Rotch sat in the office chair behind his desk.

His office was well, it was like an office. The walls were a beige with neutral brown furniture. The floors were carpeted and most of the walls were covered by books. He has a plant in the corner and a picture on his wall. His desk is just plain maple wood, and he has a picture of himself, with a large woman and a boy. That boy looked familiar.

"So, let's start with..." Dr. Rotch began thinking about it. "You," he said pointing at Rose. Uh-oh.

_**Rose Pov:**_

Great, we had to have a girls session. Well, at least I would have the chance to make Bella miserable.

Dr. Rotch, stood at the door holding it open for us.

"Ooh, I call the couch," Alice shouted, diving on the couch. That girl was so hyper. The doctor was probably ready to lock her up. Of course, Jasper would probably kill him if he did.

Since Alice was laying on the couch, Bella and I sat in the two brown leather chairs. Dr. Rotch sat at his desk, with his fingers steeple style looking at us.

"So, let's start with..." He paused looking at each of us. "You," he said pointing at me. Ugh, of course he would pick me. The one who's resistant to therapy.

"Rosalie, correct?" he asked. Like he didn't know. I'm sure he had extensive files on all of us.

"Rose," I corrected in a rather hostile tone.

"Rose, tell me about your relationship with..." he looked down at the sheet of paper sitting on his desk. "Bella,"

"I don't understand," I admitted. What did he want me to say? That I hated how Bella was willing to give up everything that I wanted?

"I have heard from your parents that you two don't get along." he stated. Carlisle and Esme. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I should have known that they would have told this quack everything about our personal life. Well, everything except the fact that we were vampires.

"That is true," I replied.

"Why don't you like her?" he asked. Hm Doc, perhaps it's not that I don't like her.

"It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I don't like her, I just don't like her choices." I admitted. He seemed confused. Well, he always seemed confused, but this time he looked even worse.

"Explain please." he said looking me in the eye. He couldn't stand it for too long, that was obvious.

"She wants to be something that I myself, wouldn't choose to be, she has the choice that the rest of us didn't, and she's just throwing it away." I screeched. This anger was something that I shouldn't have showed but it was too late now.

"I'm sorry but I'm confused," he admitted. Big surprise. "What are you talking about? What don't you want Bella to be?"

"We're vegetarians," Alice interjected. Well, that's a good excuse, better than anything I would have come up with that fast. I guess there's something to be said for being a hyper pixie. I honestly don't' see how Edward takes her thoughts.

"Oh, and why would that bother you, Rose?" he asked. Damn, he pried way too much.

"It's just not something that I would have chosen for myself." I admitted. He nodded getting off of this subject.

"Are there any other reasons why you don't like Bella?" he asked trying to look concerned.

"Well, yes there is one." I said grinning in spite of myself.

Bella Pov:

Rose just admitted that the reason she doesn't like me is because I want to be a vampire. And to think I thought it was something serious.

"Are there any other reasons why you don't like Bella?" Dr. Rotch asked. I sat up a little straighter waiting to hear her answer.

"Well yes, there is one." she said. What, there's another reason why she doesn't like me? I thought she only hated me for wanting to be a vampire. Now this should be interesting.

"What is it, Rose?" Dr. Rotch asked leaning forward in anticipation. I'm sure that I was too. "What else about Bella do you not like?"

"Well, she strings my brother along," Rose began. I felt like I had been punched. Me, string Edward along?

"What the hell, Rose?" I found myself asking.

"Not like that Bella, but come on, you know what I mean." She defended herself.

"No, Rose I don't think I do," I said angrily.

"Neither, do I." Dr. Rotch interjected. I had forgotten that he was in the room. "Would you be so kind as to explain what you mean?"

"I mean that Edward wants to marry, Bella but she's too afraid." Rose said. "Every time you reject him a little part of him dies. He loves you and God knows you love him." Rose said turning to me.

"Rose, look at my left hand," I commanded. She did and was shocked at what she saw there. I held up my finger for all to see. Alice didn't look surprised. She knew all about this already. I mean, she is my maid of honor, after all.

"I accepted, this is his mother's ring and my engagement ring," I told her with a grin of satisfaction.

"Well, congratulations Bella." Dr. Rotch said with a smile.

"Thank you," I murmured.

"Well, Rose it looks like you have no other reason to hate Bella," Dr. Rotch said but I could tell he didn't really believe what he was saying.

"It would _appear_ that way," Rose said stressing the appear. Well, I was going to get her back.

At this point, Alice collapsed laughing probably after seeing what I was going to do.

"Is she all right?" Dr. Rotch asked probably thinking she was having a mental breakdown in the middle of his office.

"As all right as she can be," Rose said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, she's an obsessive shopping freak, she bursts into laughter at nothing, she's a super hyper little pixie, and I think that's about it, anything else you want to add, Bella?" She asked me.

"Don't forget her obsession with playing Bella Barbie, Oh and she steals my clothes." I added.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot that one. Thanks Bella" She said. Wait, did Rosalie Hale just thank me. I guess stranger things have happened. Like Edward falling in love with me.

"Alice would you describe yourself as a shopping addict?" Dr. Rotch asked.

"No, of course not Doc. I just love to shop." Alice said in that super fast way she has of talking.

"How often do you shop?" he asked. Oh, he was so going to regret this.

"Um," Alice said thinking. "Well at least once everyday." she admitted. Huh, I would have thought it was a lot more than that.

"Don't you think that is a little much?" Dr. Rotch asked. Uh-oh. He's going to wish that he didn't.

Alice's gold eyes darkened until they were jet black. "No, I don't think that's a little much," she said through gritted teeth.

"Well, do you really steal Bella's clothes?" he asked sensing danger was coming from his other line of questioning.

Immediately Alice's eyes lightened again. "Well, yes" she said. "But I do replace them with much better, prettier stuff." She said like that solved everything.

"But those are Bella's things." Rotch reminded her gently. "Why do you take them?"

"I replace them with prettier, designer stuff." She said with a pout. "Besides she doesn't even know how to dress. If it wasn't for me she would just wear jeans and a _t-shirt_ every day." Alice said spitting the word t-shirt as if it were poison.

"Alice, don't you think Bella deserves to express herself in the way she chooses?" Doc asked.

"Alice what do you do with the clothes that you take from Bella?" he asked.

"I donate them to people who live under bridges so they'll have a fire to keep warm on." she answered honestly.

"You give them to the homeless?" I said through my teeth as I was about to blow.

"Yes, there's Woody, Willamenia, and Warren." she said.

"And they don't wear the clothes?" the doctor asked.

"No way, even the homeless have tastes," Alice said cringing. "Look at how she's dressed now. She would look so much better if I had dressed her." I wanted to choke that pixie so bad right now.

"Alice, you need to remember to respect others individuality," Dr. Rotch said kindly.

Alice grunted something that sounded mysteriously like you need to go to hell. Rose giggled. I must have been right.

Well if everyone else was throwing someone else under the bus why shouldn't I?

"Dr. Rotch," I said raising my hand like a kid in school.

"Yes, Bella" he said enjoying the respect. I have him hook, line, and sinker.

"Well, one of the people in here have a dangerous secret and I don't know if I should divulge," it I said wringing my hands for good measure.

Alice collapsed into giggles as she saw the vision of what I was about to do. Rose looked between both of us warily. I saw a hint of something in her eyes, perhaps it was worry. Perhaps she thought I would tell _**the**_ secret. She should know better.

"Who, Bella?" he asked coaxingly.

"I promised I wouldn't tell," I fake sobbed into my hands.

Dr. Rotch got up from his squeaky desk chair and came to stand beside me. He patted my back and murmured, "It's okay, it's okay," over and over as he tried to reassure me. And Edward said I wasn't a good actress. I wish he was here to see this performance. I should win an Oscar.

I made the choking sobs stop slowly. When the doc had decided I had calmed down enough, he continued. Every so often I would hiccup and sob a little. Alice rolled her eyes at me, maybe I wasn't doing as good a job as I thought. Well, she was psychic.

"Who's secret is it Bella?" he asked still patting my back. Ew, I wonder has this guy had a background check.

"Hers," I said dramatically as I pointed a shaking finger at Rose. She just looked at me.

"What about Rose?" he asked.

I chose this moment to test my acting skills, and my balance skills. They would both be needed for what I was about to do.

I got up and stumbled to the chair that was close to Rose. I stumbled on purpose so it would look like I was blinded by tears.

I got to Rose and grabbed her cold hands in mine. I looked her in the eye and said, "Please, forgive me but I've got to tell him, it's for your own good." I took a deep breath and began.

"Bella, if it'll help her than you need to tell." he said.

"Okay," I began, "Rose is an anorexic." I stated.

Two things happened at once. First Alice fell off of the couch due to her laughter. Second Rose screamed "What?!" very loudly.

"Alice is that anyway to behave?" Dr. Rotch asked sternly. "Your sister could have a serious medical problem and you just laugh at her."

"Sor....sorry," Alice gasped out as she continued to laugh.

"Bella, what makes you believe she is anorexic?" he asked. Oh, this was going to be good.

"Well as much time as I spend over at their house I have never seen a single morsel of food pass her lips." I admitted.

"Rose is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," she said grudgingly.

"Yes, you are anorexic?" he asked while his eyes slid over her perfect body.

"No, she's just never seen me eat." she clarified while glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill. I could hear the double meaning behind her words. I'm sure even the Doc could hear it. Maybe I was just being paranoid. "I'd love to show you some time." she said baring her perfect white teeth at me.

"Well are you hungry now?" he asked her.

"You have no idea." she growled.

At this point she walked over to his desk where there was a wooden box that was supposed to be a pa to the reception desk.

He pushed the button on it and spoke to the secretary. "Can you please bring in that fruit basket from this morning and a carton of milk, Steph?" he asked.

"Of, course Dr. Rotch," she said.

About two minutes later the secretary came in carrying a huge fruit basket and a carton of milk.

"Just set it down on the desk please," Dr. Rotch said with a smile. The secretary, Steph, must have a crush on him. She stood staring her mouth open a bit before nodding. I wonder did I look that dumb when I was looking at Edward. Yeah, I probably do. "Thank you Steph, you may go now."

"Yes, sir" she said snapping her mouth shut with an audible snap.

She spun around and as she walked out of the door she hit the plant by the door. How similar was that to Edward and I? If only he had caught her, then it would have been exactly like Edward and I. Steph blushed as she walked out of the door.

Rose looked at the basket as though it had sprouted fangs. It was hard to believe that someone so in control, could be afraid of a fruit basket. I need a camera to document this. Oh, well I'll just have to remember to bring it next session.

"Please take something," Dr. Rotch said in a way that was clearly an order.

"Fine," Rose grumbled picking up a plum. She ate it quickly looking as though broken glass was being shoved down her throat rather than a piece of fruit.

"Now get a little more," Dr. Rotch cooed. Ugh, he actually cooed to my soon to be sister. That's nasty.

"Fine," she grunted not wanting to argue. Whoa, Rose not wanting to argue was a first. I should mark this day on my calender.

She picked up a bright red apple and held it cupped in between her beautiful white hands. _(A/n: Sound familiar? Send me where this comes from and Jasper will give you a hug and a cookie.)_ She then picked it up and tore into it savagely. I saw a red light from the couch. Alice was filming this. Thank God for Alice.

She only ate half of it before she began complaining about how her stomach was hurting. She didn't throw the apple away in disgust as I had expected. She kept it in her hands.

"Well, Rose I'm just glad you ate." Dr. Rotch cooed. "Try to eat more okay?"

"Sure, Doc I'll eat a lot more." Rose said menacingly as she looked at me.

"Well, that's good." Dr. Rotch praised. He looked down at his golden Rolex. Well, Rotch is rich. Maybe it's a doctor thing.

"Girls, time is almost up and I know we opened a lot of wounds in this session." he paused. Boy, he had no idea. "I always like to try to ease the pain of those wounds by group hugs." he said.

We all stood and stretched. We moved in to a loose circle.

"I love you guys so much,"Rose said. "Never forget that," While hugging Alice and I she rubbed our hair. She eventually released us.

Just then I felt something wet slide down my neck. There was a weird smell coming from my hair. I grabbed a strand and it was wet. I smelled it and realize that it was sopping in apple juice.

"MY HAIR!!!!"Alice screeched horrified. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, what did I ever do to you?" She bawled.

"Payback's a bitch!" Rose said strutting out of the room.

Alice and I followed her out of the room with our hair looking completely wild. The receptionist looked at us as if we were crazy. She was probably wondering if we had fought. As if I would stand a chance.

Alice ran and jumped into Jasper's lap probably to tell him about our session. I looked around for my saving grace. He was sitting in a chair directly opposite of the door. As soon as he saw me he stood up too quickly to be humanly possible.

He was at my side too quickly. I glanced over at Steph to see if she had seen it. Luckily she was too engrossed in another novel.

"How was it love?" he asked worriedly.

" C'mon Edward!" Emmett shouted as he ran into the office. "It's our turn."

"Bella," Edward groaned with longing. He was so conflicted. He wanted to stay with me but he knew he had to go. I tried to convince him with my eyes to go. He got the message and turned and walked slowly towards the door.

"Edward." I called as he got near the door. He turned around waiting to hear what I had to say. "Watch your back. Trust no one."

_A/N: Whoa here's another chapter. I know it took me forever to get it up and I'm sorry. I've had band camp for the last two weeks and have been so exhausted that I didn't get to type anything. I'll try to update more often but with school starting soon....who knows when I'll be able to update again._

_Oh, and the next time I update it'll be on my story PMS Distress! Check it out I think you'll enjoy it._

_Read and review._

_Remember: Review's=Happy Camper. Happy Camper=I write faster. I write faster=You guys get your updates quicker, then you review because you're so happy! It's a cycle. Keep it going!_


	10. Sorry

Dear Fans,

Well guys I know you thought this was going to be another chapter, but it's I'm not dead or in a coma. I've just been really busy. You know grades and stuff. Well anyway I am definitely putting this story on hold. I am seriously considering ending this story. Everyone thinks I stole it. But I am not a thief, and refused to be treated like is one of the worst thing a writer can do to another. I'm deeply hurt that anyone would suggest such a thing. So at this point I seriously may dicontinue this story. Let me know your opinions on wheather or not you want me to go on. Exactly one week from today I will announce my decision. Until then review with your opinons.

Xoxoxo: Einstinette


End file.
